User blog:Blau Wolf XIII/Newsletter 16-22
New Ships! Now that The Swiss Trading Co. has started experminting with ships, new ships will be introduced and start to set sail. We currently are working on the sloops, but are close to finishing our goals. The ships will be sailing in the carribean due to the landlocked state of Switzerland. Though that will not reduce their effectiveness. The Ships are to protect trade and any other Swiss presence in the Carribean. Here is a complete list of the ships that have been planned out, designed and ready to build. *Navy Sprite - Light Sloop *Navy Scavenger - Sloop *Navy Crusader - War Sloop *Navy Puncher - Light Galleon *Navy Bombarder - Galleon *Navy Destroyer - War Galleon *Navy Stalker - Light Frigate *Navy Pincer - Frigate *Navy Behemoth - War Frigate Press is Devolping New Tactics The Swiss Press is now keen to devolp new tactics, this tactics will be a secret. These tactics are to help it's problems so it can advance further into greater company. We will try out these new tactics next week and see how they work out. Also on the other hand the Swiss Press is still hiring! If you would like to join the Swiss Press and be part of our organization please sign up! Company Corner Here is what the companies have been doing: The Coalsmythe Weapons Co. Sales *Weekly Sale on the 35 Iber Cannon at £675 *Monday's Sale is a " Sword Sale ", all Swords will be on sale. *Tuesday's Sale is a " Cannon Cripple ", all Cannons will be on sale. *Wednesday's Sale is " New Negative ", anything New is on sale. *Thursday's Sale is " Sapper Salute ", anything Sapper is on sale. *Friday's Sale is " Calvary Change ", anything Calvary related is on sale. *Saturday's Sale is " Bayonet Blockbuster ", anything Bayonet related is on sale. New Items *Duel Flintlock Pistol Package - £110 *Ammunition - £5 ( 1 clip ) *Ammunition - £10 ( 5 clips ) *Ammunition - £20 ( 10 clips ) *Ammunition - £35 ( 20 clips ) *48 Iber - £800 *48 Iber Puckle Gun - £850 *Model No. 5 Bayonet - £80 *Sergeant's Sabre - £95 *Calvary Spare Sword - £75 *Sapper Small Pistol - £50 New Members *None TSR Feed We are welcoming new recruits, we did have some join our Organization but we are still welcoming. So far no progress has been made but that will change soon! We are hiring Trainers, Squad Leaders, and Students! This is not to make you look bad, its supposed to train you to be a strong soldier. So you can train the military and be strong and powerful. King's Korner No one has been elected for the King's Korner, so vote now! Remember the King's Korner is to nominate someone who has done great service to the country. Who should be in the King's Korner Tyler Crossbones Joseph Coalsmythe Blue XIII Ariana De La Cruz Kwager Ocata Blake Stewart Jokes § Riddles NONE YET! I am not happy........... FAOTW The FAOTW is Bern, for the category of The Best District. Bern has beautiful orchards and flowers. Bern has bustling cities and is home to some of the most famous people in Switzlernd. Such as Tyler Crossbones, Richard Venables or even Blue XIII. Bern is the Capital District of Switzerland. Bern holds all the capital buildings for the country. Vote for the next FAOTW: RANDOM, What is your Favorite Colour? Black Red Blue Purple Pink Green Orange Yellow Brown Turqoise Teal Other Advertising NONE YET! Still not happy! Disclosure *Author - Blue2095 *Revisor - Blue2095 *Editor - Blue2095 *Publisher - Blue2095 Thank you for Reading! - Swiss Press Category:Blog posts